thesecretshowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Thing (episode)
The Secret Thing is the first episode of the Secret Show. It Premiered on January 20, 2007 along with the second episode, Who Stole Switzerland? Fluffy Bunny Show The Episode begins with the Fluffy Bunny Show, and is a theme that is followed by all episodes onward. The host, Sweet Little Granny, begins her show by singing the Fluffy Bunny song while playing her banjo. The six bunnies that also accompany her with every episode bounce to the song. Ray and several other U.Z.Z. agents peek out from behind the scenery; Ray activates a rocket attached to the back of Sweet Little Granny's rocking chair. She flies upward and off the scene while the other agents grab all but one bunny, then Granny comes through and sweeps all of the bunnies with her to the right; the scene is cleared for the 'Time slot' for The Secret Show. The Secret Show Agents Victor and Anita are alerted to a code red while flying on their Skybikes, from the U.Z.Z base. At U.Z.Z., Professor Professor reveals that somebody's trying to steal The Secret Thing. Victor attempts to ask Anita what The Secret Thing is, only for Anita to fly much further ahead of him. When Anita arrives at the base, she's visually surprised that Victor had beaten her there. After waving off her shock, they both go through a series of security checks to enter the base. The last test is to show their I.D, which Victor doesn't have on his person. After some verbal wordplay and convincing, Secret Agent Ray let's Victor through without his pass; Right afterwards the actual Victor walks through with his pass. An interrogation of Ray signifies that an Impostor disguised himself as Victor to beat the security. Victor, Anita and Professor Professor are all seen in the briefing room during the next scene, each person sitting on large red chairs (Professor Professor to the viewer's right, Victor in the middle, and Anita to the left). Most episodes will have their briefings in this room. Their leader, who's name is changed every single day (Often called Changed Daily by the fans and for simplicity's sake), announces his new name of the day (Chuckle Bottie). An agent alerts them that the Impostor has been spotted on level four. After all of the agents do an extensive search of the level as well as the rest of the building, Chuckle Bottie claims that The Secret Thing had been stolen. Professor Professor immediately questions the accusation, revealing that only he and Chuckle Bottie knew of it's location. After some insistence, Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor return to the briefing room. Once they sit on their chairs, they are told to activate the chairs-via the red button, to check on The Secret Thing at it's hiding place. As the chairs draw underground, it's revealed to the audience that Chuckle Bottie had been ambushed by the Impostor, the actual Chuckle Bottie was tied up behind Victor's chair. The agents discover The Secret Thing is still in it's hiding place, only for the Impostor to break his disguise and steal The Secret Thing from Professor Professor. Anita and Victor chase the impostor out of the base on their Skybikes and onto a collapsing bridge, which was built over a volcano. Victor is hanging from the metal bars, carrying the Secret Thing in his mouth, while Anita and the Impostor (who's disguised himself as Anita during their flight) are verbally fighting for his attention. Professor Professor calls Victor on his phone, which Victor tries to answer and drops The Secret Thing, catching it with his feet. Using his wit, Victor sings The Secret Show theme song, and the real Anita is able to join in the chorus. Victor then tosses the secret thing in the air for Anita to catch, which she does (and manages to kick the Impostor away in the processes). During her descent she dislodges Victor from the metal bars that he was holding onto, and they both nearly fell into the volcano. Fortunately, they are caught by a standard U.Z.Z. Agent and Professor Professor. When Chuckle Bottie appears to inspect the damage, he instructs Agent Ray to capture the Impostor. He reveals that the suit is empty, with a small hole open on the back of the suit. Back in his Briefing room, Cuckle Bottie recounts the mission and announces it as a success. During this, he attempts to hide the secret thing behind the clock on the mantle piece, Anita quickly points it out, though Chuckle Bottie attempts to deny it; eventually giving in and revealing it. Anita begins to tell Victor what The Secret Thing is to cure his curiosity, and the episode closes. Additional info Trivia * The Secret Number appears on the base of the stone cabinet that holds the Secret Thing. * Being the first episode of the show, many theme's, rooms, inventions, and outfits make their first debute out of the many they will make onward. ** Victor and Anita's skybikes are shown for the first time. Victor drives a deep pink/light purple Skybike, while Anita drives a green one. Their phones are also corresponding colors to the opposite's skybike color (Victor's is green, Anita's is purple/pink). ** Victor and Anita are always seen in their jumpsuits (Anita's being pink, and Victor's being blue), though there a few exceptions in certain episodes. ** The Briefing room is also shown for the first time, and is shown in nearly every episode of the cartoon. ** The rest of the agents (with the exception of Secret Agent Ray, Kent B. Trusted, and Agent Kowolski) are all identical, as are their blue Skybikes. * The Secret Thing makes its first appearance, and becomes a reoccurring theme throughout the show. It can be spotted (along with the Secret Spider, The Secret Number, and a Fluffy Bunny) in every episode. ** Another theme is also set, with Changed Daily's name change. Category:Episodes